Black Widow
Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) is a former freelance thief for hire. She is currently a special operative for S.H.I.E.L.D. Voiced by Ashleigh Ball. History Widow began her training to be a Russian super-spy at the age of nine. She eventually became a thief for hire, and thoroughly enjoyed the action that comes with the job. Widow and Hawkeye work together to steal a Stark International UI chip designed for better armor response time to sell to Count Nefaria. They successfully steal it from Iron Man, who was stealing it first, and make their getaway. While in a hotel room, Titanium Man busts down the wall and threatens them to give him the chip. Hawkeye gives it to him and he destroys the ceiling above them. Iron Man rescues them, but Widow plants an explosive on him to prevent his interference while they steal back the chip. At Hammer Multinational, Widow and Hawkeye are caught in a deathtrap, but last long enough to be rescued by Iron Man. Once they find the UI chip they are ambushed by MODOC who is under Justin Hammer's control. MODOC reads her mind and reveals her planned betrayal of her partner to resell the chip back to Stane. Widow disappears when MODOC is neutralized, along with the now useless UI chip. Black Widow, under the employ of Justin Hammer, returns to steal S.H.I.E.L.D. data about an adamantium/vibranium alloy and a sample. She is successful but was delayed by Iron Man. She plants a radiation signature on his armor so S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks that he stole the data. Hammer gives her a new rendevous point to his floating ocean fortress since the Ghost is after the data too. Iron Man, Ghost, and Widow fight each other for the sample but Ghost's cunning allows him to escape with it as the walls around the room crumble. Iron Man saves Black Widow from being crushed and is now in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, proving Iron Man's innocence. Fury in the interrogation room with Widow gives her a choice: spend years in prison or join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a special operative as he hands her a key for her handcuffs. She apparently chose to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a special agent. She was a part of the team that engaged Mallen after he was transformed by the Extremis drug. She was also present when Iron Man was hurt and needed medical help, they had to take off his armor, revealing his true identity. Stark found out her status as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Black Widow later helped Iron Man fight his future grandson along with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. when he was attacking the Helicarrier. She reconciles with Hawkeye at this time. Abilities *'Peak-human physical & mental attributes' *'High-level martial artist & combatant' *'Ageless lifespan' * Master spy, espionage & agent Equipment *'Widow's Sting:' High-tech bracelets that shoot projectiles and deliver powerful electric shocks. They can also shoot grappling hooks. *Various gadgets like explosives, smoke grenades, radar belt, and a glider. Gallery Widow4.jpg Widow3.jpg Widow2.jpg BlackWidow.jpg BlackWidow4.jpg SHIELD 2.jpg Trivia *Black Widow was originally a villain, but she said that she was "always a good guy, she just played for a different team." *Black Widow is one of the few characters in the series to fully resemble her comic counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Russians Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Females